my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sabina
Sabina is a punkish Human from Ocean Town that Pearl had met during her vacation with Peridot, Emerald, and Star Quartz. she holds a big resemblence to Rose Quartz. Physical Appearance Sabina bears a close resemblance to Rose Quartz, as pointed out by Star Quartz. She has voluminous medium-length hair that is dyed a light shade of pink. She has defined lips with a gray ring pierced on her lower lip, and a slightly dark-peach complexion. She has a heavy build and is taller than Pearl, roughly around Garnet's height. She has green eyes and wears dark gray eye shadow and has thick eyelashes, and, aside from the aforementioned lower lip piercing, she has three gray piercings on each of her ears, with highest and middle piercing smaller than the lowest one. She wears a white (with a slight hue of pink) crop top with what looks like a simplified animal design, and with the sleeves rolled up. She also wears dark gray pants with the right leg having a rip near the knee, and black combat boots. She has a jacket tied around her waist; the jacket having various rectangular designs in varying shades of green similar to a camouflage design. In "Gone Carin", she wears green shorts and a camo bikini top. Personality Sabina is shown to be pretty open to the concept of magical and supernatural subjects, evident as Pearl talked to her about the Gem War in brief, with her taking it in stride along with how Pearl colored her hair. More of her personality is shown during her encounter with Connie. In her conversation, she is shown as a generous individual, and has a very good memory as she could recall seeing Connie with her "big sister" Smoky Quartz at Mike Krol's Rock Show a year prior. She is also shown to be a bit of a mischievous person, and joked how Steven and her were boyfriend and girlfriend, and she's behaving like she was in a romantic comedy. History Season 5 She first appears coming in the same gas station where Pearl, Peridot, Emerald, and Star Quartz had stopped, seemingly getting some snacks as she too was heading to the Keystone Shredding Contest. She stopped at the Keystone Motel on the way up, where she met Star Quartz, and gave her over back to the group. They met her at said contest, and once the contest was done, Pearl and her chatted for a bit, in the end her giving Pearl her phone number. Season 6 It is revealed that she lived in Ocean Town, and she was watering her plants when Connie showed up in her yard, setting off her Boston Terrier. She allowed her, Connie II and Lion to hang out, and even made them some lunch. When she heard of Connie's issue with Steven, she jots it up to T.v.P., which is a case of Truth verses Peace. Trivia *While the character is canon, her name is not: the writer figured she was Sabine due to Kevin's conversation in the actual show revolving around Sabine in Kevin Party. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Humans